<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Feel The Beat Call Your Name by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641195">I Feel The Beat Call Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin eats both Niijima sisters' asses. Then they eat his together. That's it, that's the story. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Feel The Beat Call Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faced with the sight of two gorgeous asses presented before him, Ren didn't have any option but to dig in and lose all sense. On one side, Makoto's ass. Tight and taut from the firm shape she kept in. On the other side, Sae, with a similar shape but a little bit more softness, a bit more cushion. Both asses deserved the utmost affection and adoration, and he was ready to give himself up to all of it, a thorough plunge into all of his deepest wants. His fixation on Makoto's ass the first time he saw her in biker leathers had given way to a love for both Niijima sisters, for their hips and their asses and for all the joys he could find in pushing forward to adore them both with his tongue.</p><p>Ren always wanted to be slow about it, but the moment he got his face into Sae's ass, his tongue worked with the sloppiest and greediest desires, fumbling his way through pleasure as forward as possible. His sloppy licks were forward, unrepentant, giving in to a passion he couldn't resist. A passion he didn't want to resist. Circling her rim with his tongue and pushing his face tighter in against her hole, he found himself lost to the pleasures as voracious and greedy as could be.</p><p>"We don't even have to ask him to now," Sae said, not hiding her smile for a moment, eyes drifting about as she presented herself fully for him, open to the excitement and the passion she was ready to give in to. "You must really love our asses now, Ren."</p><p>"I do," Ren groaned, burying his tongue deeper into Sae and holding forward before drawing back, shifting over to resume the treatment against Makoto's hole, but not without groping one of Sae's cheeks as he held on tight and embraced the wild delights he craved deeply.</p><p>"He'll ask me sometimes during school to slip away," Makoto admitted, breath tightening up as she felt the attention upon her own hole. She bit her lip and tensed up for the treatment, ready to handle what hit her as best as she could. "Then he'll get his head up my skirt and rim me in the bathroom during lunch. I can't tell him no."</p><p>"I couldn't either," Sae moaned. "You should come visit me at the office some time." She wiggled her hips in insistent shows of want, and Ren shifted attention again, swapping over to resume licking Sae's ass hole instead, leaving a hand behind to work at and tease Makoto. He had to keep both of them happy, fumbling his way across a myriad of ideas and possibilities. Both sisters' asses needed his attention, and Ren did his best to try and satisfy both of them, tending to a myriad of emotions and foggy needs all bringing on a dizzy mess of pleasures, desires he had to find his way into tending to while overwhelmed by everything hitting him.</p><p>Their moans fueled his forward focus, Ren doing his best to handle them in equal measure, tending to both of them with as much hope and forward pressure as he could muster, licking up and down their asses, face buried in to tend to them fully. This was his duty, and hew performed it with the utmost attention, letting his tongue work in broad motions tending harder to the passions that he craved. His attention was forward, ready, opening up to a growing need to tend to what was becoming all too real to help. Every lick and every kiss was in firm service and certain desire to see this all become too much to help. Ren was prepared to take this as far as he could, to explore the dizzy fever and depths of giving up completely.</p><p>He switched back and forth between them with a continued focus on bringing them as much pleasure as he could, uniting all sense and attention onto the very singular needs taking him by storm. Certainty carried him forward, moving to satisfy both of them with growing desire and attention. His tongue was focused on bringing them both as much satisfaction as he could, holding onto their asses and working to rim the sisters to orgasm. Every grind of their asses back into his face and every shaky expression of delight helped him feel the pressure toward that goal, working firmer to tend to all these emotions running further and further away from sense.</p><p>In addition to all the love he paid to the holes proper, with each switch over to the other sister, he made sure their cheeks received plenty of kisses and adoration, too. He felt it important to thoroughly love the sisters and leave them drowning in the excess of passion and fire that carried him forward. Ren was committed, firm, a forward desire to push their limits all pushing on more insistently. Ren was committed, prepared, and he let the pleasures show off the depths of just how much he loved giving in to all of this.  He was boundless in his energy and his unrestrained need to keep going, abandoning sense for the sake of something much too glorious to want to hold back, irresistible pleasures and passions zeroing in on what he loved most.</p><p>The Niijima sisters' perfect backsides.</p><p>Without restraint or hesitation, Ren threw himself into the excitement and the wild, wicked lust of giving in. There was nothing but pure satisfaction to this mess of pleasure, a passion burning stronger through him by the second. He needed more of whatever this was, needed to satisfy his deepest cravings with very singular intention. His tongue worked firmer at these pressures, the fire stoked inside of him growing messier and stronger as he embraced utter satisfaction. There felt like no reason to hold back what was taking him here. Ren was forward, confident, and everything he did pushed with increased tension and desire to bring Makoto and Sae both to quivering depths of wanton, writhing pleasure that had them moaning out for more, soaking in this chaotic satisfaction.</p><p>"You're the best at this," Makoto moaned.</p><p>"I could let you do this for hours," Sae gasped.</p><p>The back and forth treatment drew out their relapses, made them shiver under the appreciation he was eager to pay them. Orgasms were a destination, not the journey, and when finally Makoto did come undone, gasping and pressing back against his face with hopeless shows of need, it was a hard earned and incredibly mess of pure sensation. The plunge was hot, fierce, a bright mess of pleasures that left no time at all to think through any of these things. There was too much going on, too much that simply felt too good to resist, and she was there to give up to all of it. He shifted over to Sae, burying his face tight between her cheeks to root himself in and finish the job.</p><p>"I love it when Makoto cums first," Sae gasped, head rolling back as she pressed in tight, urging Ren to keep licking. As much as kissing him excited her, having him make out with her ass hole was almost as good, almost as exciting and ferocious. She couldn't resist these pleasures and excitement, burning swells of pressure and heat coming stronger and stronger on. Her body ached, burned, throbbing greedier under so many ideas and dizzy desires that she was fearless in the face of, a pleasure that couldn't be helped. It was a mess, an incredible, feverish rush of everything she needed most. She came hard, pussy quivering and dripping all over her thighs in the show of desperation and heightened need. There was nothing but pure satisfaction here.</p><p>Ren drew slowly back from their asses, still groping both sisters in firm, greedy admiration, making utterly clear his desires and the pleasures that held him. Ren pampered both asses with lingering kisses, unashamed of his continued focus and devotion, as he let the attention and affection all burn through him just a little bit longer still.</p><p>But as Makoto and Sae looked at one another, they knew that the right way to pay him back wasn't just to leave him kissing at their asses. They pulled back and pushed him down onto the bed, rolling him over onto his stomach and imposing themselves all too happily upon him. "Let us pay you back," Makoto said.</p><p>"We need to thank you," Sae agreed, as the sisters spread his cheeks apart and dove right in.</p><p>Their tongues met against Ren's hole, prepared to explore now all of the reckless pleasures and passions they both needed, bringing them around to remarkable swells of pleasure and passion that left no room for hesitation or care. After being praised and adored by Ren, it was their turn to give back, and their eager tongues began to work at the task, licking lovingly and greedily against his hole, little gestures of uncaring gestures delight not bothering either sister at all. They were forward, focused, ready to praise him with all the passion and forward attention they could muster.</p><p>Ren only groaned in response, fingers tightening against the bed as he tried to steady himself a little bit, tightening up to prepare for all these loving caresses. Just as he ignored anything but their pussies, the sisters showed absolutely no interest in touching his cock, which was pinned down under his stomach and throbbing while they licked at his hole. Unlike how he treated the girls, there were no breaks; rather than one guy eating two girls out, two girls were focused on eating only him out, showering his cock in praise and devotion, wound up with very singular intent and desire, and all Ren could do was take it, sinking further into these pleasures and allowing himself to give up. Faster, messier, everything that he needed taking him by storm and leaving no room for sense.</p><p>Instead, he had their tongues working in circles together against him. The sisters alternated between taking turns licking up from his balls to his hole, leaving a kiss against it before pulling back, but then other times, they'd be in there at the same time, or taking turns giving a few thrusts of their tongues. Anything to push further. They didn't always get a chance to reciprocate for Ren's devoted eating of their asses, but when they did, they made sure it counted, made sure their mouths were all the more aggressive and loving in their approach, pushing him to groan harder, moaning through the pleasures stubbornly insisting their depths of heat upon him.</p><p>"So good," was the most they got out of him verbally, but the pleasures escalated harder, growing into a taste of excitement and desire too feverish and wild to resist. There was no fighting this mess off, pleasure searing across him as he moaned his way through every steady lick, every clumsy swell of desire and passion coming on ever hotter. This was a lot to take in, perhaps too much as these dawning pressures hit faster and harder. They were committed to pushing him to the limit, tending to his ass hole with greater fire and devotion. They knew they had Ren melting under their touch, wearing him down with a passion and a forward fever much too drastic to be able to fight off.</p><p>Their licks wore him down, tested his patience and his composure in the name of pushing him toward dawning bliss, an ecstasy that didn’t want to stop and didn't have any way to be stopped. The growing excitement brought on spectacular swells of a desire too hazy and reckless to feel reasonable, building up its intensity with a greater and more desperate momentum, carelessly forward and bringing him closer toward ruin. The tongues lovingly paid praise to his ass hole without hesitation, refusing to slow their loving treatment or hold back the depths of wild delight that pumped through his veins. The excessive and intoxicating pleasures that came with all of this were simply too much for Ren, who delighted in being able to crash his way down into the smouldering depths of letting it all go.</p><p>The push the sisters' tongues in unison against his hole pushed him over the edge, and Ren let out wild hollers of ecstasy and bliss as he gave up to all of it, a shaky mess twisting his way through cumming, his cock pinned down to the floor and simply loosing its mess onto the covers and onto his stomach instead, forming a sticky puddle and little else. But that was enough for him; Ren shook under the joy of it all, a thrilled mess giving up to the hazy passion of giving up, little sense left in his head as he did so.</p><p>The exhausting, winding joy of giving up like this was pleasure in the most extreme and desperate height he could handle, going limp on their bed as the sisters pulled back, closer for having shared his ass hole together.</p><p>"Do you think he can go back to rimming us again?" Makoto asked, nudging him. "He seems pretty tired."</p><p>"Give him a chance to rest. I'll go get him some water. He'll be back at it even if we need to take turns sitting on his face."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>